Childish Fantasies
by NekuraHime
Summary: Sesshoumaru had always seen Rin for exactly what she was; his best friend's younger sister. But an accidental meeting with her may change that...AU, MxS, RxS, implied IxK
1. You!

**Mweee! Here is my latest fic…I've been writing a lot lately, haven't I? ^^; well, here ya go!**

Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha, or Sessy, or Rin-chan, or Sango-chan, or Houshi-sama, or Shippou-kun, or Kohaku-kun…*takes a deep breath* or Naraku, or Kagura-chan, or Kagome-chan, or…*someone puts duct tape over her mouth and takes over the keyboard* she means to say she doesn't own any of the characters. *muffled cries can be heard in the background…* 

*~*~*

                  _Ding-dong!_

Two boys, one with long, silver hair and a stony complexion and the other with shorter black hair and freckles, ran down the stairs, racing to get to the door. A small, brown haired girl toddled cheerfully, clapping her hands together and cheering, "Pisa! Pisa!" while the two older boys forcefully opened the door, trying to get ahead of the other in an attempt to grab the pizza. The pizza delivery guy chuckled and stepped inside, holding the two back with his hand as he craned his neck to look for someone.

"Sango-san! Doko nii ru ka? The pizza's here!" he heard a muted "coming" before a girl came rushing up with money in hand. He smiled, "ah, the fair maiden has come to me. Now, I'll make you a deal—you go out with me this Saturday, and I'll give you this pizza. Eh? How does that sound?" he tried to push his way in front of the boys who were grabbing fistfuls of his clothing, and the small toddler attempting to aid them in their quest for the meal. 

Sango shook her head and snatched the box out of his hands, handing it to the rabid children who raced off to the kitchen cheering. "Don't get that stuff all over the place, Haku-kun! And you boys mind that Rin-chan doesn't go and choke on that stuff!" she called back, taking in the boy in front of her. "If I say yes, will you promise to be a good widdle Miroku?" she asked stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his neck. He smirked down at her and held her, rocking back and forth while whispering innocently in her ear.

"Now, Sango-san, whatever do you mean by that? Are you implying that I'm a _bad_ man?" 

The girl smiled up at him and pecked his cheek before stepping out of his embrace and handing him the bill she had disregarded on the floor. "No, I'm just implying that you're a pervert. Now scram." She teased, pushing him back out the door. He grinned sheepishly and ran back to his car, yelling back as he did.

"Wear something short and tight!" Sango rolled her eyes and hollered out at him as he slowly backed out of the driveway.

"HENTAI!" he just laughed and waved as she closed the door. She heaved a sigh and turned around to find three cherubic faces staring back at her. She jumped in surprise before looking at them questioningly. 

"Where do you keep the soda?" The one with silver hair spoke with an emotionless voice that made chills run up her spine every time she heard it. She honestly couldn't see what her younger siblings saw in this kid, he freaked _her_ out. The teen shook her head and led the way to the fridge, a parade of children behind. 

*~*~*

Rin watched with glee as Sesshoumaru took a bite of his pizza, trying to imitate what he was doing with her own, _very _cut up slice. It was harder than it looked and she almost started to choke, giggling at her own folly. 

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her with amusement. He had always been fond of the girl; she followed him like a shadow every time he came over. Like every other kid, he was proud to have an admirer, even if it _was _only his best friend's younger sister. 

"Oi, Sess, do ya wanna play Super Smash Bros after this?" Kohaku asked through a mouthful of pizza. Sesshoumaru glanced over to his friend and smiled menacingly. 

"You mean, do I want to kick your butt at Super Smash Bros after this? Yeah, I'd _love_ to." Kohaku grinned at the challenge and eagerly pushed himself out of his chair, running back up the stairs to get the game. 

"Can Rin play too, Sesshoumaru-sama?" a small voice asked, and Sesshoumaru turned to face its owner. Rin had obviously given up on eating the pizza and was chewing on some crackers instead. He shook his head and frowned, causing the girl to whimper in disappointment.

"No, Rin. I think that game's too violent for you to play." The girl pouted and folded her chubby little arms across her chest making it very hard for the older boy to not to change his mind and allow her to join in. "but, you can go get a book you want to read and I'll read it to you when I finish beating your brother." he added, noticing the grin that graced her face at his proposition. 

"Beat him good." She said sliding out of her chair and happily racing upstairs, stopping to stick her tongue out at her brother, who was descending the stairs at the moment. He looked confusedly to Sesshoumaru, but the silver haired boy simply shrugged and continued to devour his pizza. 

*~*~*

Rin sighed heavily, closing the picture album she held in her lap and looking into the mirror in front of her, straightening the straps of her dress as she stood up and walked over to the woman on the other side of the small dressing room. 

                  "I _still _can't believe ane-chan is finally marrying that hentai. How many years _has_ it been, Kagome-chan?" she asked, plopping onto the couch where the raven-haired woman sat. Kagome chuckled and squeezed Rin's shoulders reassuringly.

                  "I smell a little jealousy, huh, Rin?" Rin looked away, not willing to admit how she felt about the whole thing. Kagome sighed and took the younger girls hand in her own. "She's not moving that far away, only a few blocks from where you're living now. And Miroku is a good guy under all of his…" Kagome stopped, trying to find the right word, "his…perversity. You know that." Rin just shrugged and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. When she opened them she smiled her brightest smile at Kagome and stood, making her way to the door. 

                  "I guess so, I'm just nervous for her, that's all. I think I'll take a little walk, if you don't mind, though. I'll be back in about five minutes." She waved to the older girl and slipped through the church doors, walking briskly to the garden she had seen out the window earlier. 

                  The sunlight greeted her warmly and Rin couldn't help but smile at the beautiful day. _'Sugoi,_' she thought closing her eyes and letting the warm beams hit her face. Puffy white clouds were scattered across a bright blue sky, and the green plants of the ancient garden were bright and flourishing. She found her way to a small bench near a little grove of trees and sat down, taking in the expanse of the garden. She had thought it was a _lot_ smaller than this, but was not disappointed in the least. She was just starting to relax when she heard voices coming from the small woods beside her. Curious as to whom they belonged to; Rin crept quietly between the trees, until she could get a clear view of the speakers. 

                  A young man, looking to be in his early twenties was talking crossly with a woman about his age. The man had long silver hair that cascaded down his shoulders, and the woman had shorter brown hair, pulled back into a tight bun. Rin's eyes went wide as she recognized the man's hair instantly and she had to slap a hand over her mouth to conceal her gasp.

                  _'What was _he_ doing here?!' _she thought silently inching closer to the couple. Finally close enough to make out their conversations, she stopped and pushed herself onto the ground, trying not to dirty her dress. 

                  "Come _on_ Sessy-kun, it's only for a little while. Just 'til Naraku gets off my back and I can move on _safely_." The woman whined clutching the man's shirt desperately in her hands. He didn't flinch and showed no sign of remorse to the distressed woman in front of him. 

                  _'So much like him, never showing how he felt…'_Rin smirked, _'except to moi'_ she had always been proud of the fact that he trusted her enough to show her the side of her that no one else knew he had--the side that felt things. Of course, it might've just been because she was a dumb little kid who didn't _have _anyone to tell anyways. She frowned and turned her thoughts back to the conversation happening nearby. 

                  "I already told you no, Kagura, and that's still my answer. You got yourself into this mess, and you can get yourself out. I've saved your butt too many times as it is, and I'm _not_ going to do it anymore." He stepped away from her and started to walk out of the grove, coincidentally in the same direction of Rin's current hiding place.

                  Kagura humphed and grumbled, "some friend you are." before stalking past him, disappearing among the trees.

                  Rin decided that it was safe to come out and rolled over to stand, brushing her dress off as she slowly turned around…

…To find herself looking straight into smirking amber eyes.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama!" she stuttered, taking a step back in shock. He wrinkled his face at the nickname, before leaning against the tree she had been hiding behind. _'It sounded so familiar…'_

"Do I know you?" he asked, examining her face to see if some memory in the back of his mind would push forward and he would be able to remember the beautiful, young girl in front of him. 

Rin looked at him exasperatedly and silently fumed. She hadn't seen Sesshoumaru for at least five years, but that didn't mean that he could forget her face! She tried to calm down, reminding herself just _whom_ she was speaking to. "The name's Rin. Taijiya Rin." Something clicked in the man's head and he stood up straight, walking closer to her until he was a breath away. 

"Rin-chan? You mean, _little_ Rin? You!?"  He began to laugh, but seeing how angry it made her he stopped and held his hands up apologetically. "Gomen, but you've grown so much since I've seen you last. I didn't recognize you." His eyes traveled down her body slowly; taking in every womanly curve that time had graced her with. She was still small, almost half his size, big chocolate eyes that were looking up at him through long, thick lashes, full pouty lips, and freckles splashed in a cute array across her perfect little face--he lowered his gaze to the rest of her body; her chest was hidden in the modest dress, to his dismay, but he could see her thighs quite clearly--years of her chasing him around had really paid off in the end…

His eyes drifted back up to her face, which now held a pretty pink blush—his wandering eyes had obviously not gone unnoticed. _'Damn'_ he thought agitatedly _'why does she have to be so young?'_ he frowned. Maybe if things were different, he could… 

"Ano…h-how have things been with you, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked, attempting to make conversation. He simply shrugged and took a step back, allowing her personal space. 

"Just doing the occasional job here and there, no big plans really. Hey, do you know where Haku is? I haven't seen him in forever…" he trailed off, seeing Rin give him a confused look.

"You haven't seen him? You mean, you didn't come here with him?" she asked confused.

He shook his head, "no, I'm a friend of the groom, actually. I'm guessing that the Sango he intends on marrying and your sister are one in the same, ne?" she nodded. He extended his arm, a small grin appearing on his face. "Shall we?" he asked in a gentlemen-like manner. Rin blushed a deep scarlet, but took his arm and walked out into the beautiful day. 

A shadowy figure appeared from behind a tree, cackling cruelly. "So," it said, stepping out into the light to reveal itself. "The Koori no Ouji melts for someone. What an interesting development, wouldn't you say, _Naraku_?" she laughed maliciously as she tapped the 'off' button on the recorder she held in hand and followed after the pair, gently pulling her hair from the tight constraint of her bun and letting it flow down her shoulders. "Very interesting indeed…" 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Mweeeee! I've had this little idea running around in my head for quite some time now, and I was just itching to get it in writing…I'm taking an eensy weensy break from all the angst of 'I'm Sorry' to write this, but I'll prolly take turns posting between the two of these. I just _had_ to write this though! I love Sess/Rin fics, what can I say? Lol…age dun matter…ok I'm rambling now…**

**Oh! And so that I don't get inquiries regarding the very small amount of Japanese I have added to this, here you are:**

**_Doko nii ru:_ where are you**

**_Hentai_: …ok, I think most of us know this one…but it's pervert for those who don't…**

**_Sugoi_: great, really good, etc…**

**_Ano:_** **umm, er, that is…**

**_Koori no Ouji:_ Ice Prince…we all know how Fluffy-kun is, so cold to everyone…well, mostly everyone…*sly grin* **

**So that's all for now, minna-san! I shall update as soon as I can! Ja!**

**-Kura**

**PS. I got some questions as to Rin's age, which is very understandable…*forgets to say these things sometimes…* so I'm gonna say that:**

**Rin Taijiya: 18**

**Sesshoumaru Nishi: 24**

**Sango Taijiya: 29**

**Miroku Houshi: 29 also…**

**Kohaku Taijiya: 24**

**So I hope that clears things up fer ya a bit! ^^; I'll have another chappy up sometime this week hopefully…(school is being evil lately) so, ja!**


	2. Dinner?

**Gomen nasai, minna! I know I promised a chappy up by the end of last week, but things got out of hand at home and I was unable to do so. But, here is one now! Let's see how it turns out…**

**Disclaimer: ok, all those people out there who feel the strange urge to sue me; HA! For you see, I am _admitting_ that I don't own Inuyasha or any of those characters…IN YOUR FACE! PHWEEEEEEEEE**

* * *

"Pizza!" Sango shouted, racing to the door before anyone else got the chance. Kohaku rolled his eyes, grinning madly at Sesshoumaru, who just shook his head. 

A 10-year-old Rin, on the other hand, was giggling uncontrollably, her face flushed in excitement. These nights were her favorites, Sango and Miroku-niichan babysitting, hot, cheesy pizza, and her two favorite boys in the world. Rin stole a quick glance at Sesshoumaru. Well, actually, _one_ favorite boy. She sighed. Ever since she could remember she had had a crush on him, but it had only been that, a crush. To him, Rin was just a little admirer, a shadow, if you will. _'Actually'_ Rin thought, biting her nail, _'there had been a time when he _did_ call me shadow…'_

Rin glanced back at the silver-haired boy whose face was locked in an ever-present frown. She could remember a time when he smiled, when he would laugh and be happy. He had always been solemn, she supposed, but never like this. Only after the tragic death of his mother did he erase any trace of emotion from his face. Rin remembered the day clearly; it had only been two years, after all…

* * *

Rin walked about the kitchen humming to herself. It was a warm, sunny day out and she was in a carefree mood. She had just pulled herself up onto a chair when she heard the doorbell. She cautiously walked to the door, letting it open just a crack to see who it was. Her eyes met a glint of silver and she swung the door open enthusiastically. 

She guided him in, pushing him into the chair she had been about to sit in while explaining how her brother had stopped by his friend Kanna's to pick up a CD. Sesshoumaru didn't respond, only sat there with his head in his hands. Rin's brow furrowed in puzzlement and she placed a gentle hand on his shoulders. She thought she could her him choke back on a sob, and a single tear fell, landing delicately on the ground. The young girl was overcome with worry; in all the years she had known Sesshoumaru, he had _never_ cried. She pushed her way between him and the table, whispering his name softly. Her eyes widened in surprise as he pulled her into his lap, holding her as tight as he could. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, fighting back tears. Rin finally woke from the shock and returned the embrace, oblivious to the reason _why_ he would be acting like this…

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched on in silent amusement at the different expressions playing on the younger girls face. She never once tried to hide what she felt; always wearing it on her sleeve. He had always admired that quality of her, although he would never admit it to anyone. There was something about her that made him feel so comfortable when he was with her, even though she was so young. To everyone else, Rin was just a cute little girl; the biggest thing on her mind was whether she wanted to color with crayons or watercolors. But Sesshoumaru knew there was more to her than she let on. He had seen first handedly the wisdom she had acquired. If he had something on his mind, he would go straight to her without a second thought. Although, if anyone ever discovered that he went to a fourth grader for advice, his reputation as Koori no Ouji would be ruined. 

He watched her eyes wander over to him and winked at her. She blushed and quickly looked away. His eyes shone as a small smile played within them, but he quickly erased it and turned to Kohaku, who was spying on his sister.

"Psss! Sess, go grab the video camera. Quick!" he hissed, motioning to the closet. Sesshoumaru glided over to it and handed him the camera. Kohaku zoomed in to the couple by the door. "Mom's gonna flip…"

* * *

Rin was in her own world as Sesshoumaru led her back to the church, but as soon as he saw someone, he quickly dropped her arm and took a lead in front of her, his face twisting back into the usual scowl. She sighed and kept a few paces behind him. _'Just like old times…'_ she thought. He stopped suddenly and Rin nearly ran into him, but steadied herself before she managed to collide into his back. He turned sharply on his heel and stared down at her, a slight twinkle could be seen in his eye. Not even having to speak a word, Rin understood and stepped in front of him, glad to lead. 

They arrived at a wooden door with a handwritten sign reading, "DO NOT DISTURB" in big, red letters. Rin rolled her eyes and pounded on the door.

No answer.

She sighed and reached into her hair, pulling a bobby pin out and jamming it into the keyhole. Sesshoumaru cocked his head at her; his amusement was growing with everything she did. He recalled using the very same trick many times with her, mostly to spy on Sango, or to get into Kohaku's "secret" stash of candy. He never thought she actually paid any attention to it.

"Haku! Get yourself decent, I'm comin' in!" she shouted pushing her body against the door and heaving it open.

_Thump!_

"Gaah! Rin! What have I told you about knocking!"

"I did knock, _baka_, you just didn't answer!"

"I was busy!"

"I can see that! Kami, and at your sister's _wedding_, too!"

"Konnichiha, Rin. O genki desuka?"

"I'm doing pretty well. Hey, Kan-chan, I suggest pulling your dress down a bit. It's being a bit showy."

"Arigato gozaimasu. Watash-"

"A-_hem_"

All three whipped their heads around to face the intruder. Kohaku's eyes looked like they were about to bulge out of their sockets, Kanna's face became a deathly pale, and Rin just smirked. Kohaku was the first to gain control of himself and slowly dragged his body off of Kanna's, smoothing out his suit as he made his way to the door. He looked at Sesshoumaru for a long minute before his eyes lit up and he punched him in his shoulder.

"Kami, it really _is_ you! Where have ya been, Sess?" he asked, turning Sesshoumaru around so as to give Kanna a chance to make herself decent.

Sesshoumaru shrugged, "just around. How about you? Still with Kanna, I see." He said, jerking his head towards the pale girl now conversing with Rin. Kohaku followed his gaze sighing happily at her.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll ever leave her. I've been thinkin' 'bout popping the question for some time now, but with Aneue's big day, it'll have to wait. How 'bout you? Found 'the one' yet?"

Sesshoumaru found himself focusing in on Rin, "no, I'm still…looking." Kohaku looked from his sister to his friend, a knowing smile crossing his face. He wrapped his arm around his friend and whispered in his ear.

"She's a looker, eh? But I don't get to play over-bearing brother much with her; she hasn't dated since she was fourteen. I think she's still—'looking'—too." Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open and he turned to face Kohaku, letting his mask slip for a second, showing the vulnerable side of him, before composing himself into a glare.

"Don't say that, Haku. You know just as well as I do it's not like that. she's _eighteen_ for Kami's sake."

Kohaku nodded in agreement, the mirth still shining brightly in his eyes. "Yep, _eighteen_. She's a _woman_ now, all grown up and all alone. And you know what?" he whispered, lowering his voice and glancing around the room secretively. "She's going to be _nineteen_ soon." He gasped and looked at Sesshoumaru with a horrified stare, before cracking up. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, did _not_ look amused. Kohaku finally stopped laughing and stared at his friend seriously.

"Look, Sess, it's not that big of a deal. She's changed a lot in the past few years. Just take some time to get to know her again. Y'know; take her out to dinner or something. It doesn't have to be some intimate thing, just a friendly outing." Sesshoumaru just stared back at him, unsure of whether or not to do as his friend was suggesting. Not getting a reply, Kohaku took the opportunity to call Rin over. She skipped over and looked up to the two innocently.

"Yeeeees? What can I do fer ya?"

"Sess hasn't been around here for a few years, so why don't you take him out for dinner or something, just for old times sake?" he put a hand on each of their shoulders and pushed them out of the door, locking it behind them.

They looked at each other blankly before someone grabbed Rin by the shoulders and started to drag her off.

"C'mon Rin! Your sisters getting married now! Talk to your friend later, right now you gotta go!" Rin looked back at Sesshoumaru desperately, but he simply smiled and waved,

"I'll see you later tonight, Rin. Be ready at your place by six." He called out, jogging off to take his own place in the chapel.

Rin waved back longingly, before turning back to her captor with a determined look. "Alright! Let's get my sister married!" Rin stomped off leaving a startled Kagome in her wake.

"It's scary how much she reminds me of Sango sometimes." She said shaking her head and waltzing after her.

* * *

**Phweee! That's that! I know its sorta short again, but yeah…I don't know when I'll be updating "I'm Sorry" but hopefully I'll be inspired or something soon…but yeah…o.o here we go…**

**_O genki desuka:_ how are you**

**_Arigato gozaimasu:_ a pretty polite way of saying thank you. **

**I think that's all the Japanese I used in this chappy, if I left something out and you're really confused, just let me know and I'll add it in. **

**TY TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! **

**I: **ty! ;

**Deadly Tears: **merci! Rin is 18, but there are a lot of flashback-y things in which she changes ages…

**Ninetails122:** gomen if it's confusing, I try to make it clear, but I'm somewhat insane, therefore my attempts prove futile… v but I'm so with you! Sess/Rin! Mweee!

**TheEvilMusician:**thanks…

**IceSugarHigh:** lol, yep. Only six years, and eighteen, and sixty-five year old men… good gracious…lol, you remind me of myself…; and thank you very much.

**Rin Amaru:**and voila! Here it is! Thank you very much; I'm very flattered.

**Raya: **ty! Lol, my dad and step mom are 8 years apart too. I'm very happy that you like it; I aim to please.

**Athar-Luna:** ty, yeah, but wouldn't that just be sooo cuteeee? I can just picture it eyes glaze over aww…lol woah, fangirl mode…o.O

**SilentBrat: **ty! Umm, they make cameos; I don't think they'll be major characters. And strangely, Inuyasha and Kagome are about Sango and Miroku's age. (Meaning Inuyasha is the older brother) straaaaaaaaange…o.O;;

**Brooke:** claps yay! I'm so happy you like it! I will try to keep updating as much as I can.

**MintlovesSR:** OMG I LOVE MINT! Do you like York Peppermint Patties? Cos I'm obsessed with them! Lol, sry, off topic…craving for a York ty very much!

**And that's all for now! Until next time, I'm Nekura!**

**Small voice in the background: AND I'M HER BROTHER THAT DELETES HER STORIES AND DRIVES HER INSANE!**

**Nekura: ;;;; pummels brother into the ground ja…**


	3. Pizza again

**Gomen**** minna-san! It's been so long since I updated, but I've been having a lot of family issues, and then I went to Italy for about 10 days, so you see, I haven't really had time to update. But I feel obliged to give you this chappy, you guys deserve it, you've all been so good to me! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own a notebook. I own a pencil. I own an eraser. But, I do not own Inuyasha. (That has to be the lamest disclaimer ever…)**

**This chappy is dedicated to IceSugarHigh and friendlyreader for giving me the idea for most of it, thanks guys! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Yo! Bro! I'm home!" Rin shouted sliding her shoes off and racing up the steps. She quickly leapt into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her, locking it.

Sesshoumaru stopped in mid bite, setting his pizza down and cocking his eyebrows. He jerked his head towards the upstairs. Kohaku finally caught on and laughed, splaying pizza crumbs all over the table.

"Rin? Ever since she turned 13, Mom's let her wear makeup, and she doesn't leave home without at least some of that eye goop on herself. She's lost her mind, seriously man." He shook his head and grabbed for another slice of pizza. Sesshoumaru merely blinked at him before reaching for his own slice.

Rin admired herself in her mirror, pouting her lips and making kissy faces. She giggled to herself and unlocked the door. The young teen pranced down the stairs, humming some unknown tune.

She entered the kitchen and acted as though she couldn't see the silver haired boy who was now nearly gawking at her. It wasn't easy, but she managed to grab herself a soda and a plate without acknowledging his presence. She sat down next to him and reached over him for a slice of pizza, making sure to let her hand lightly rest on his as she did so. Sesshoumaru was also playing the ignoring game, and didn't even seem to notice the contact. Rin scowled inwardly, he had been so cold to her lately and it was driving her insane!

A loud belch was heard from the opposite side of the table. Rin looked up just in time to see her soda being downed by her older brother.

"Hey! That's--"

"--Some damn good soda." Kohaku finished for her, tipping the can upside down to show that it was empty. He patted his stomach and stood up from his chair. "Ugh, I gotta go take a piss, I'll be right back. Actually, scratch that, this may take a while…" he said rushing to the bathroom.

Rin made a face of disgust before sitting back in her chair. "He always says more than he has to, doesn't he?"

Sesshoumaru merely shrugged, not making eye contact with her.

"I mean, come on! We don't have to hear about all that…and he totally snarfed up that pizza!" she looked to Sesshoumaru, but he didn't respond at all, merely pushed himself away from the table a bit.

_'Ok,'_ Rin thought, _'now I'm pissed…'_

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm talking to you."

_'Just ignore her, just ignore her, just ignore her…'_

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I know you can hear me."

Sesshoumaru turned his head away, suddenly taking interest in the blank wall next to him. A sudden weight was on top of him and he felt his head being forced forward. He was now staring straight into large orbs of chocolate. And they were not very friendly looking either…

"Ok, listen up, pal. I might've taken this crap when I was younger, but I'm a teenager now. And you _will_ at least grunt or something when I am talking to you. Do. You. Under. Stand?" she emphasized each word by shaking his head slightly.

The fact that Rin was currently straddling him made it extremely hard to concentrate on what she was saying, and he wouldn't have heard any of it had she not been jostling his head like she was. He couldn't help but smirk as she realized their current position and red flooded her cheeks. Her grip on his face loosened and her hands dropped to his shoulders.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I…" she started quietly, looking away embarrassed, "I didn't mean to be so rude, I--"

He pulled her close, pushing his nose into her neck and inhaling her scent deeply. It had been many years since he had last held her like this, and at that moment, he wished he had done it more often. He felt her slowly wrap her arms around his neck and pull herself in closer.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered into his hair, relishing the feeling of the soft, silky strands.

He closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to break the contact, but knowing he had to. He gave her shoulders a tight squeeze and pulled back, looking deep into her eyes.

"Rin. School's almost starting, you know."

She nodded and tilted her head to the side, not yet grasping his point.

"What grade are you going to be in again?"

"8th…but wh—"

"And what grade is your brother going to be in?"

"Umm…no grade? Or wait…freshman in col—oh yeah…" she frowned, realizing why Sesshoumaru had been so quiet.

"That's right. And I'm going with him."

Rin looked away again, not wanting him to see the pain in her eyes. She was going to lose the two people she was closest to at the same time. And that time was slowly drawing closer. It was hard to think about, so she had made herself forget about it, but it hit her full on now that the words had been said by Sesshoumaru himself. She could probably visit them, but it wouldn't be the same. They would be surrounded by peers all the time, peers who wouldn't really want to spend _any_ of their time with a little girl. She bit her lip, when would she be able to see them again once they started school?

"Rin, watashi o minasai." She obeyed silently. "I…may not see you for a while…" he said, searching for the right words. She nodded and looked away, but he could still see her pained expression. "Rin if there's…if there's anything I can do…I want you to tell me."

"Anything?" she asked. He nodded. The girl looked at him long and hard, deciding just how bold she was willing to be. Finally making her decision, she took a deep breath and let it out.

"Kiss me."

Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide. That was _not_ the expected request. "_Kiss_ you?"

She nodded, blushing. Ok, maybe that was a _bit_ bold, but it was worth a shot…she felt two thumbs gently run across her face, one dipping under her chin to lift it up so she was looking directly into beautiful amber eyes. She closed her eyes hesitantly and waited.

Nothing.

She cracked an eye open and saw that Sesshoumaru wasn't going to fulfill her request any time soon. He seemed to be at war with himself, getting closer, than pulling away suddenly, only to repeat this again. She rolled her eyes and grasped his face with her hands. _'I have to do _everything_ myself…'_

Soft lips suddenly pressed against his own, and all coherent thought was lost at that moment. He reached around to the back of her head, pulling her deeper into the kiss. A little flag went up in the back of his mind, shouting at him that what he was doing was wrong and he should stop before things got out of hand, but he was in too much bliss to pay any attention to it. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, earning a gasp from the girl. The gasp seemed to knock him back to reality and he quickly pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru through heavily lidded eyes. She could see the look of horror written on his face, but that was to be expected. He had, after all, just frenched his best friend's kid sister. She was too shocked to care. He had actually kissed her back. She slowly drifted back to reality and slipped off his lap, returning to her own seat. Kohaku chose that moment to come back into the room.

"Woo! Do _not_ go in there!" he laughed, giving Rin a knowing wink. She blushed and rolled her eyes and set back to devouring her pizza.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru walked up to the door hesitantly, thinking very strongly about turning around and hightailing it out of there. He could probably get a job in some small town up north, change his name to Joe Smith, and…he frowned at himself. _'It's just dinner. Nothing more. No date, just _dinner._'_ Somehow, this wasn't very reassuring, but he kept moving towards the door. He watched in fascination as his finger reached up and rang the doorbell. A faint voice could be heard on the other side of the door. He twisted the knob to find that it was unlocked. As he stepped into the front hall, he could feel a million memories flooding back to him.

Rin jogged up to him, her face slightly flushed, "or you could just let yourself in…" she placed her hands on her hips, flashing him a quick grin. She was wearing a modest red sweater and low-rise jeans that hugged her legs in a rather alluring fashion.

"Oh, sorry, I couldn't hear what you said and the door was open so--"

She waved her hand at him, "that's fine, you're family here. I'll just be one more second; I can't find my jacket."

Sesshoumaru nodded, watching her head back into the kitchen. As soon as she was out of sight, the spell broke and he was left feeling incredibly stupid. _'Shimatta…that's the second time today!'_ he thought angrily. He didn't like the power that Rin seemed to hold over him, it made him insecure, which was _not_ something he was used to feeling. And it didn't help that she could stay so calm and collected; _he_ was supposed to be the composed one. Rin reappeared in the doorway with a black fleece in hand.

"Ready to go?" she asked cheerfully, grabbing her house key off of a hanger. Sesshoumaru could only nod and follow her out to his car, hoping that he would still be able to drive.

The car ride was spent reminiscing old times, almost all of them taking place over pizza, oddly enough.

"Ooh! Quick, pull in here, this is the place!" Rin said, pointing to a little pizzeria just down the road.

Sesshoumaru helped her out of the car and followed her into the building. Of all the years he had lived here he had never once stepped into the place. It had a light atmosphere and wasn't crowded with people, which Sesshoumaru regarded happily.

He looked over to his date—er, dinner friend, who motioned for him to follow her. He was starting to understand how Rin had felt all those years, always following him around. He could just see her grinning with satisfaction at being the leader for once.

They sat down across from each other in a little booth and resumed recalling fond memories, only pausing when their food arrived.

After they had both eaten their fill and paid for dinner, they walked back to the car, neither speaking a word. Sesshoumaru opened the passenger door for Rin, but she shook her head and held out her hand expectantly. He stared at her hand, unsure of what she wanted. Rin rolled her eyes and snatched Sesshoumaru's keys from his hands, racing over to the driver's side.

"By the way, I'm driving!" she called out giggling. Sesshoumaru blinked a few times, still standing outside of the passenger's door, so Rin revved the engine, wakening him from his coma-like state and forcing him to jump into the car. She skidded out of the parking lot and onto the highway, heading in the opposite way from home. Sesshoumaru watched as the pizzeria faded from his view before turning to the girl next to him.

"Rin, home's that way." He said, pointing behind them.

"I know."

"Where are we going then?"

"It's a secret."

"It's my car."

"So? I've got the keys."

"…"

Rin laughed, throwing her head back. "Don't worry, Sesshoumaru-sama, we're almost there. Here," she said as they came to a stop light, "take the wheel really quickly, I gotta do something." She leaned back so he could place a hand on the steering wheel, and lifted her sweater over her head.

Sesshoumaru's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. He watched as her sweater came off and was thrown to the back of the car. She sighed and placed her hands back on the steering wheel. She was now wearing a bright red tank top that was _not_ exactly modest, showing quite a bit of cleavage and only making it halfway to her navel. The car started moving and he found that as hard as he tried, he could not unglue his eyes from her shirt. It was so…so…red…bright red…he decided then and there that red was his new favorite color.

Finally the car came to a halt and he was able to unattach his eyes and look around. Bright neon signs flashing the words "Sacred Jewel" were hung on the large building in front of them, which seemed to be pulsing from the loud music playing inside.

"We're here." Rin said quietly, grinning from ear to ear. Sesshoumaru looked from Rin to the building.

"Rin…this is a nightclub." He said sternly, not really liking this new idea.

"Not _a_ nightclub, _the_ nightclub." He didn't look convinced. She grabbed his arm and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Come on Sesshoumaru-sama, I've never been clubbing before in my life. And besides, I have nothing to worry about; you'll protect me. You're the strongest one in the whole city, right?"

Damn. She had him there. If he were to say no now, it would only be admitting he wasn't able to protect her, which he was. Sesshoumaru sighed in defeat. Well, it couldn't hurt just to look around…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOOO! And there ya go! That may have been a slightly longer chappy, with a nice lil cliffy.

**Oh! And I have found my muse once again, so look for a new chapter to I'm Sorry sometimes soon. And I'm also going to be starting a new fic, inspired by my adventures in Italia, it's a Kagome/Inuyasha fic, just cos it works better that way…; so look out for that one too!**

**_Watashi_****_ o minasai:_**** look at me.**

**(I think that's the only one…let me know if it's not!)**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers! I love you all! XD**

**IceSugarHigh****:** wow, that's a really great idea, and I must thank you for giving me the idea for this chappy, I'm not sure that it will go _quite_ like that, but I'll see what I can do

**Brooke: **aw, thank you , I hope they will to, we'll just have to see, ne?

**Friendlyreader****:** ty for the ideas! They are all so wonderful and each would work! I hope this one works too? ;

**Minmay****: **lol, fanfics can be like that, can't they? I do that all the time and then get my friends all ticked off at me…they just don't understand the joy of fan fiction…lol, I guess this isn't as soon as possible, but perhaps somewhat close? ;

**Jade: **claps yay! I'm all hyper now too! You got me hyper! Wee! XD hey, did you know that my nickname is jade? Haha, ironic, ne?

**Athar****-Luna: **thank you very much! I just love WAFF…what can I say? And if it means that Sessy will have to be out of character, than so be it! lol…

**Aura-serenity4:** aah, gomen for it being confusing! I try, but things make a heck of a lot more sense in my head…and yes, Sess is out of character, but you see, this way I can make him do my bidding =D lol, I'm glad you like it tho , and don't worry, you're a lot better at spelling than some…

**Fallingkag****:** lol. is glomped XD feels special I'm glad you like it!

A biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig thank you also to TheEvilMusician, I, BladeSaturn, and Wink!


	4. Clubbing

**Grr…I need to learn to update more…but I have more excuses! Who wants to hear 'em?**

**Readers:  no one…**

**Nekura: SHUT UP! NO ONE ASKED YOU!**

**Readers: …**

Nekura: ok! So, you see, I was in Italy, so I couldn't update for a while, than I was at camp for the last two weeks. So there ya go! Readers and other readers…I give you…FLUFF! Muahahaha…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…or any of the characters…(wow! A normal disclaimer!) that's what you think….chainsaws are heard in the background MUAHAHAHA…

----------------------------------------------

Dear Sesshoumaru-sama,

It's been about a month since you left…maybe you haven't gotten my last letters or something, because I have yet to hear back from you. How is college? Are the teachers nice? Do you have girls hanging all over you like usual? Haha…well, tell my brother I say hi…until next time,

-Rin

Ps. it's totally boring here without you…come back for the holidays?

--------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru gently folded the letter and slipped it into the drawer with the others. She had sent him twelve letters in all since he had first gotten here, and he hadn't replied to any. He moved slowly to his bed, sitting down with his head in his hands, letting his long hair cascade over his shoulders and hide his face from view. He _wanted _to write her, he wanted to see her, but after what had happened…

_No…_he wouldn't allow himself to think about that…it was a thing of the past, a _mistake_. A very rewarding and nice mistake--

He stood up suddenly; he had to do something, _anything_ to take his mind off of her. His stomach chose this time to make itself heard and he set off to the campus diner to fulfill his stomachs wishes.

What better way to get his mind off of something than with food?

As fate would have it, even _food_ had it out for him. He had just gotten a nice slice of pizza and was about to sit in some little dark corner when…

"YO! SESS! Come here, man!" a voice called out from behind him. He groaned and turned to face the voice.

"Hey, Haku, how's it going?" he asked flatly sliding into a booth across from his childhood friend. It wasn't that he didn't like Kohaku, but there were certain consequences that came with him. One was Rin, the whole reason he was down here in the first place, and the other…

"Hello, Sesshoumaru. I haven't seen you around lately. Have you been busy with something lately? Or some_one _maybe? Hm?" a man with short wavy hair asked, grinning maliciously at him as he took a seat next to Kohaku. Sesshoumaru glared at him, and focused back on his pizza. A girl with hair in a tight bun rolled her eyes and motioned for Sesshoumaru to scoot in.

"Naraku, you can be such an ass sometimes, seriously, if your dad and mine weren't friends, I would never speak to you. Seriously." The girl said nonchalantly taking a bite of her food. Sesshoumaru almost raised an eyebrow, but quickly thought against showing any interest in her rebellion. All along he had thought she was just another little lackey, but she wasn't acting too lackey-ish._ (A/N: I know it's not a word, just work with me here people) _

            Naraku just chuckled and turned his attention to the somewhat nervous boy next to him. Kohaku had been avoiding talking to him, but that didn't do much good; once you're in the "Naraku Posse" you don't get out. "Say, Kohaku, I thought I heard you mention you had a sister. Rin, was her name, right?" out of the corner of his eye he noticed Sesshoumaru flinch quite visibly at the mention of her name. Smirking to himself, he decided to have some fun.

            "Er…yeah, Rin's her name, why?" Kohaku asked.

            "Does she have a boyfriend?"

            "Erm…not that I know of. Wh-"

            "Is she hot?" he asked smoothly, turning to face Sesshoumaru, who had his face lowered and was about to rip the pizza into little shreds.

            "Dude, she's my sister…you're asking the wrong person. Ask Sess, he knows her too."

            "Well, _is_ she, Sesshoumaru?" Nara grinned, flashing his teeth menacingly.

            Sesshoumaru was using every bit of self-control he had to keep from tearing Naraku's face into shreds. '_How dare he ask things like that! She was _his!_ He wasn't about to say anything to Naraku, _especially _if it involved his Rin.'_ A hand on his shoulder brought him back from his thoughts and he snapped his head up.

            "I need to borrow Sesshoumaru for a bit. We'll be right back. And I swear, Haku, if you so much as _touch _my pizza, you will _not _be seeing my sister in a _very_ long time." The red-eyed girl stated, watching Kohaku gulp nervously at the mention of his girlfriend. She grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and nearly yanked him across the room and out the door. When safely outside she stopped and sat down on a bench, motioning for him to do the same. He sat down next to her, putting on his "regal and distant" look for the students passing by. They sat there for a while, neither saying anything.

            "You're welcome." The girl grumbled, crossing her arms indignantly. Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow at her, determined to say as little as possible. She finally looked at him and smirked. "What they say is true, you really _are _Koori no Ouji." That got his attention.

            "_What _no Ouji?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

            "Koori. They say you have a heart of ice that no one can melt. And that it's taken over your face, so that's why you scowl so much." She paused thoughtfully for a second before continuing. "You're like, the legend of the school. I think Naraku started it, and everyone else just kinda followed his lead."

            "Kagura, why exactly _do_ you hang out with him if you hate him so much?" he asked, turning his body ever so slightly to face her.

            Kagura looked at him a little while, pondering whether or not to tell him. Finally deciding it didn't really matter, she began, "no big deal really, my family has worked for his since the beginning of time. My dad currently works for his dad, and when college ends, I'll be working for _him._ If I want my dad to keep his job, I've gotta stick with him through college. Hopefully I can get out of this mess when I'm done, though. I hate being tied down like this. Hell, I want to be a reporter or something. Not work for some lazy jerk like him."

Sesshoumaru nodded and looked away. She sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to get much more of a reaction than that and told him that she was going to go back inside and finish her pizza before Kohaku got to it.

            "Even with the threat of not being able to see Kanna, he can't resist." She called out waving. Sesshoumaru sighed, heading the other direction. His stomach growled defiantly, urging him to go back and finish his own slice. Sesshoumaru glared down at it angrily.

            "Shut up, I'll order some from the room."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin tried to conceal a cough as she walked into the smoky room. It was just as she had imagined it to be and more. The lights, the music, the people, and the heat…it was all so great. She squeezed Sesshoumaru's hand excitedly and looked around for a couch that wasn't being—_occupied_. Finding one, she led Sesshoumaru to it and plopped down contently, patting the spot next to her. He was sitting in a split second, pushing her to the edge of the couch so no one could sit on the other side of her.

She acted as if she hadn't seen the men's hungry eyes on her the minute she walked in, and it made him worry if she really _hadn't _noticed. Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples. She seemed so intrigued with the place, it was obvious she had never been clubbing before. Personally, he hated clubs. All the noise hurt his ears, the smoke hurt his eyes, and then of course, there were the girls.

Unlike Rin, Sesshoumaru wasn't oblivious to the fact that he had good looks. And he certainly didn't miss the seductive gazes he got when he entered the room. It got old fast though, and he purposely avoided situations in which he would have to deal with them.

Rin looked around excitedly, trying to decide what to do. Sesshoumaru had been acting strangely, and she felt bad for using him like this, but he was partially the reason she wanted to come here so badly. She turned to him, placing a delicate hand on his knee, drawing him away from whatever he was thinking about.

            "Sesshoumaru-samaaaa," she said in a singsong voice, lightly tapping her fingers on his knee. He grunted and she continued with her request. "How about we go dance a little? Pleeeeeeeease?" Rin pouted her bottom lip at him and batted her eyes.

            "No way."

            "Why not?"

            "I don't dance."

            "Aw, c'mon, it'll be fun."

            "No!"

            "Fine then!" she humphed and turned her head away from him, crossing her arms huffily. She was going to try and ignore him now. _'Yeah, let's see how long this'll last. The longest you've ever ignored someone was four minutes! And this is _Sesshoumaru_. Get a grip and stop acting like a baby!'_ she thought to herself.

            "Hello there, sexy. What's your name?" a feminine voice near her asked seductively. Rin couldn't help but turn her head to see whom the voice belonged to. A young woman clad in a shirt that could easily pass as a bra and a skirt that was more like briefs than skirt was closing in on Sesshoumaru. Although anyone else wouldn't have noticed the slight change in his eyes, Rin was quick to pick it up and bit down on her lip to keep from smiling. He turned to Rin and grabbed her hand dragging her off.

            "Hibyenicemeetingyou. Rin, let's dance." Rin cheered inwardly, thanking the confused woman as she walked away.

            Sesshoumaru knew he shouldn't, but although he would never admit it, he didn't always think rationally. Especially when it came to Rin. She seemed to have some power over him that made it _extremely _hard to refuse her anything. And it seemed she always ended up getting her way in the end. He wove through the throngs of people, keeping Rin close by him as he made his way deep into dance floor. Feeling that he had gone far enough in he whipped Rin around and into his arms, looking down and into her eyes. He heard her gasp, obviously just as surprised as he was. _'Where the hell did I learn to do that?'_

            Rin was shocked at how smoothly Sesshoumaru could move. '_For being so uptight he sure knows how to let loose_.' Rin groaned at how stupid she sounded and tried to concentrate on the delicious being in front of her. He winked at her, bringing her in close to him and all thought was lost from her mind in that moment. She was in a place with only him, all she could feel was his long, silver locks tickling her face, his strong hands holding her close, and his muscles tensing as he moved to the music. All she could hear was the loud drumming of the music mixing with her own labored breathing.

            Sesshoumaru was in a similar condition, never having danced like _this_ before. At first he was in awe of himself, as conceited as that may sound. He hadn't realized he could move like that, hell-he hadn't realized he could move at all! Once he got used to the flow of the music, he brought Rin closer to him and melded their bodies together. Amber met chocolate and immediately he went into a trance.

            The flashing lights, music blaring, and the overall excitement of the room made Rin transform from a little girl to a hormonal teen. She decided to experiment with her newfound dancing ability and ground her hips into Sesshoumaru's. His eyes darkened considerably and he grabbed her arm roughly, dragging her away from the crowded dance floor and practically throwing her onto a couch. Her eyes widened in shock as he crawled on top of her.

            "Rin…" he whispered shakily, tracing the delicate contours of her face gently with his left hand. She felt a pleasant shiver make its way up her spine and she looked directly into the beautiful amber pools, darkened with emotion. His face was coming closer and closer…

            She tasted so good after all these years. His tongue darted out to trace her lips, relishing in their softness. She gasped softly from the feeling and he took advantage of her open mouth and slipped his tongue inside. _'Wonderful,'_ he thought, tilting her chin back to get better access to her mouth.

            Rin was in heaven. Her mouth had been aching for his kisses for five years, much too long in her opinion. She shyly touched her tongue to his searching one, which seemed to excite him even more, as he deepened the kiss. She didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but it ended all too soon with both gasping for air.

            Sesshoumaru's eyes seemed to come back to focus, and he groaned in realization, flopping down on the couch next to her. The younger girl looked at him worriedly,

            "Sesshoumaru-sama, daijobu?" she asked, shaking his arm gently when he didn't respond.

            "Haa, demo, watashi-tachi ha sore o surubekidenai, Rin." He said solemnly. She sighed, resting her hand on his shoulder.

            "Watashi ha shitteiru," she looked over at him coyly and leaned in close to his ear, "but you have to admit, it wasn't too bad."

            Sesshoumaru gripped his knee tightly. There was no way he was going to lose it again like that--at least not sober. He told Rin that he was going to grab a drink and walked over to the bar, glaring at any man who even _looked _like he was going to sit down next to her. Of course, she was completely oblivious to all of this and smiled prettily to everyone she saw walk by.

            "What can I get ya?" the bartender barked impatiently. This guy was obviously obsessed with some chick, seeing as how he couldn't take his eyes off of her for even a second.  Of course, he couldn't entirely blame him; she _was _really hot. After what seemed like an eternity, the guy finally took his eyes off the girl and ordered. It had been a long night for him; some stupid newspaper photographer came in asking if it would be okay to get some shots of the "night life at Sacred Jewel". He of course agreed; the club could use the publicity. But she had yet to take any photos, it was almost as though she was waiting for someone specific. And then his usual bartender called in sick, forcing _him,_ the manager, to work his shift. He had forgotten just how stressful it could be. He watched in bored fascination as the guy stalked back to his seat, grabbing the guy who had sat next to his girl by his collar and casually thrown him across the room. The manager knew that he should say something, but was too stressed to care.

            "Sesshoumaru-sama! Why did you do that?" Rin asked bewildered as she watched the friendly man she was talking to fly across the room.

            "He took my spot." He answered simply, taking a swig of beer.

            "Well, that's no excuse to fling him around like that!" she countered, pointing to the frightened man. Sesshoumaru looked at her and chuckled, shaking his head. "What's so funny?"

            "You are. You've changed so much since I last saw you. You've become so…bold. It's funny how you can still call me 'Sesshoumaru-sama' while questioning me. You've changed a lot."

            She smiled thoughtfully at him, "I'm not the only one. I remember when you used be so stiff, you never talked unless you absolutely had to, and never showed more than one expression."

            Downing the last of his drink, he pulled Rin into his lap so that her back was resting against his chest. He leaned his head down and blew softly on her ear, watching with delight as she shivered. "I haven't changed as much as you think, my Rin."

_FLASH!_

            Rin and Sesshoumaru both looked up at the same time, trying to blink away the little spots in their eyes. His eyes finally adjusting, Sesshoumaru growled at the offender.

            "Kagura…" his eyes narrowed dangerously and he tightened his grip on Rin ever so slightly.

            "Ooh, that's good, very good. Now maybe just a little kiss and we'll have a real Kodak moment. You two were meant for the front page, don't you think Sesshoumaru-_sama_?" she cackled snapping another photo of the couple.

            "Why are you doing this, Kagura?" he snarled, clenching his teeth together tightly in anger.

            Her expression changed to a pained one, but as soon as it had come it was gone and she scowled at him. "You know damn well why I'm here, Koori-kun. Don't give me that look, you know just as well as I do that I'd rather be _dead_ than here." She flashed one more picture before turning to disappear into the crowd.

            "Enjoy your vacation while you still can, dear, it may be your last in a while."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Wacha! I finished! FINALLY! I hope you guys are just as eager to read this, as I was to write it. I've had these ideas biting my brains out for the last month, and now I can stab them all! MUAHA! This is Nekura when she's in a violent mood.

**Oh, and I lied last chappie about finding my muse. I found it, and then it ran away again; so now I'm looking for it. If you happen to see it, please let me know. There is a reward of about three pieces of pocket lint. (Aka my entire fortune) as for my Italian adventures, I started it and then I forgot to finish it, and then I forgot what happened, so I need to talk with my family over what happened. Or get my pictures developed…sigh I really am busy, and am working my tail off to get you guys this stuff…please forgive me! Oh, and now I get to be embarrassed cos my friend Jahi is reading this, and he's gonna think I'm some weirdo right now…(which I probably am…) sigh oh well…hihi Jahi-kun! ;**

------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Koori no Ouji:_ I already said this, but to refresh your memories it means Ice Prince**

**_Daijobu?:_ are you ok? **

**_Haa, demo, watashi-tachi ha sore o surubekidenai:_ yes, but, we shouldn't have done that.**

**_Watashi ha shitteiru:_ I know.**

**And that's all I can find!**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**SilentBrat:**lol, yes she is but all those years without Sesshoumaru must've made her a little less conforming than if she had been with him…don't you think?

**Lynn-Minmay: **thank you for being as patient as possible and over that…I've been really mean and evil about not posting, and I'm going to try to get better…hopefully ;

**Sam: **actually, I'll let you in on a little secret: . . _it was kangaroo pizza…shhh_. And yes! You are the first to figure that out! (or at least the first to tell me you figured it out…) THERE WILL MOST LIKELY BE PIZZA, OR MENTIONING OF IT IN ALL MY CHAPPIES! YOU WIN…A PIZZA! COURTESY OF MY BROTHER! (he'll give you the money…I think…you just gotta find him, hehe ;)

**Brooke: **yeah, that would be great wouldn't it…sigh oh well! Hehe…

**New Fan:** thank you, I did originally have things between all the tenses, but they somehow didn't make it onto the site and I never noticed…I changed them now and I think you can tell, right? Heh…

**Hitomi-des:** HITOMI-CHAN! Glomps yay! I'll talk to ya when you get back! Lol…

**Athar-Luna: **yeah, she's a bit brazen, ne? I always think that if Kohaku hadn't gotten possessed and stuff he'd turn out really happy and erm, sorta weird…;

**And thank you also to picara71, I, choco-coco, and youkaigirl99 **(btw, I didn't find sister anywhere, maybe I missed it?)

UNTIL NEXT TIME! I'M NEKURA AND I'M GOING TO BED!

…

WHAT? IT'S 2 AM!

…

NVM…==;;;


	5. Explanations and lack thereof

WACHA! HERE YOU GO! THE LATEST INSTALLMENT! I would've had this up sooner, but FF. net was being evil…so yeah… 

Disclaimer: MUKASHI, MUKASHI there lived a poor little girl who DIDN'T OWN INUYASHA! …But that was a long time ago…MUAAHAHAHAHA

**…**

**Ok, it still applies…**

**------------------------------------------------------**

"HAAAAAAAAAAPPY Birthday TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"And many moooooooore!" Kohaku added in, winking at his younger sister.

Rin tried hard to keep a smile on her face as she cut the pizza into slices and served everyone their dinner. They had sung that song at least five times since she had sat down and it was starting to bother her. She was sure that Sesshoumaru would've done something to make them stop, if he was here…her eyes wandered to the empty spot across from her and a sudden look of sadness rushed over her. She quickly shook it away before she thought anyone would have noticed, but Sango and Kohaku saw and looked at each other knowingly.

"Rin, do you think you could help me with something really quick?" Sango asked scooting back in her chair and walking through the hallway to the stairs, glancing behind to make sure Rin was following. The walked quietly to Sango's room, neither saying anything. Sango opened her door and motioned for Rin to sit on her bed. Sango watched her lovingly, a gentle smile caressing her face. She sat down next to Rin, taking her small hand in hers.

"You know, I remember when you were only a little girl. You were the happiest little thing I'd ever seen. I was so proud to show you off to all my friends, and I wouldn't let anyone come close to you; I wanted you by my side 24/7. Do you remember that time when the neighbors' dogs got to you? Kohaku and I were practically beating them to death for what they did." She smiled fondly at the memory.

"I got a little older, and makeup and parties became my life, and I assumed that Kohaku would take over the older sibling position. Never in the world would I have thought that Sesshoumaru would become your new guardian." She paused and tightened her grip on her sister's hand when she felt her stiffen at the mention of Sesshoumaru.

"At first I was against the whole thing, I didn't think he was going to be a good influence on you. But his distant nature didn't seem to take a toll at all; you didn't even seem to notice it! So I gave in, finally deciding that he wouldn't do you any harm. Rin, he cared—_cares_ about you so much. There were countless times that he saved your little butt, he was there when you lost your first tooth…those little things when I was too busy with other stuff to even care…" the older girl gazed wistfully at the door, remorse heavy in her voice. She cleared her throat,

"The point is, Rin, Sesshoumaru still cares. I'll bet he really wanted to come tonight too." She held a hand up as Rin tried to argue. "Ah-ah-ah, I'm serious. Even Haku can see the way he looks at you, and he's about as thick as a brick." Rin giggled and laid her head on Sango's shoulder. Sango closed her eyes and laid her own head on top of the younger girl's, pleased to have made her feel even a _little_ bit better.

"You know what, Aneue?"

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna make Sesshoumaru-sama like me again. He's not gonna have any choice in the matter, either." Sango lifted her head to look at Rin, grinning widely. Rin turned to face her and they both started to laugh.

"Now, _that's_ the little sister _I _know!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as he heard the door upstairs close, Kohaku raced to the phone. _'There are some things that need to be…_dealt_ with.'_ He thought angrily, practically destroying the phone with the force of his button pressing. He waited impatiently as the line rang, until finally a familiar voice picked up on the other end.

"Sesshoumaru Nish--"

"Where the fuck are you?!"

"Ex_cuse_ me? Who, might I ask, is calling?"

"Don't play dumb, Sess, you have Caller ID. You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Come on, man! What the hell is your problem?! Is it so hard to just come to a little fourteen year old's birthday party?! She was really looking forward to seeing you!"

"I had other plans tonight."

"Bullshit. If you had plans, you wouldn't be home right now."

"I was just on my way out."

"Dude, what's your problem? Do you _enjoy_ making my sister cry?"

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment. "I have to go. Tell her I—tell her I wish her a happy birthday."

"…That's it?"

"Yes."

Kohaku sighed and leaned against his wall, "if you continue to deny her, it'll only come back to haunt you. Ja." He slammed the phone on the hook furiously, moving to sit on his bed with his hands covering his face. He was so caught up in his fury that he barely heard the light footsteps of his girlfriend as she walked in and sat down next to him.

"Kare ha onaji madate aru ka?" she asked quietly holding him to her gently. He nodded and pulled her into his arms. She sighed, knowing how much it pained him to see two people who he cared about so deeply in so much pain.

"Demo, ato dorekurai?" she mumbled against his chest. He breathed in deeply,

"Shiranai…"

------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru stared at the phone for a long time, pondering his friend's words. _'Deny her? What was he thinking? I simply have other plans tonight…that's all.' _He finally decided that Kohaku was just angry and didn't know what he was talking about. Seemingly pleased with his justification he headed off to find Kagura. She said that she needed to talk to him about something important, and to come over as soon as he could. Usually he wouldn't have bothered, but it did prove to be a good distraction. He walked over to her dorm room and was about to knock on her door, when he heard voices coming from inside.

"Naraku! I told you, NO! **Yamate!**" a woman's voice shouted. Sesshoumaru immediately identified it as Kagura's. Straining his ears he could just barely make out a low chuckle and growled. _'Naraku.' _

"I'm afraid that 'no' is not the correct answer I was looking for, my free willed friend. Now, do as I say and this will go very quickly."

Sesshoumaru quickly grasped the door handle, cursing under his breath when he found it to be locked. Searching his pockets desperately, he found a small pen and used it to expertly pick the lock on the door. Kagura's cries were becoming louder and she was nearly screaming by the time he got the door open. He flung open the door and flipped the lights on, finding the couple in a rather…_compromising_ position. (It's only rated PG-13, and I'm already pushing it with all the cussing…;) Naraku grinned his malicious grin before sliding himself off of the frightened girl.

"Hello, _Sesshoumaru_." Sesshoumaru nearly flinched; Naraku had a way of saying his name in a way that made it sound so…dirty. "It is a pleasure to see you again. I must take my leave now, but I hope to be seeing you both again _very _soon."

The silver-haired man narrowed his eyes fiercely and glared at Naraku's retreating figure, before turning his attention to the now composed red-eyed woman on the couch.

"Was this what was 'so important'?" he asked coldly.

She glared at him before standing and making her way to the window, gazing out at the dark, bleak night. A few clouds were evident, but otherwise the night was clear. If not for the glow of the city lights, Kagura was sure that she could see stars. She let out a deep breath, trying to erase the previous events and get on with it. "No, I wasn't _planning _on being raped, thank you very much." She said sarcastically, not taking her eyes off the window.

"Say what you need quickly and let me leave." He growled impatiently.

"You may want to stay and hear everything I have to say."

"Give me one good reason why I should." Kagura turned back to look at Sesshoumaru, her face solemn.

"It concerns Kohaku's sister."

Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide.

_'Rin.'_

---------------------------------------------------------

Rin fiddled nervously with her sweater glancing every once and a while to the irate man next to her. _'Everything was going so smooth! Why did that lady have to ruin it?! And what in the world was she _doing_ anyways?!' _Finally getting up the nerve, Rin took a deep breath,

"Sessho--"

"Rin, have you ever heard of Inuyoukai Press?"

She looked at him puzzled, "yes…I think so, isn't that a--"

"Tabloid, yes. And then there is Kumoyoukai. You know of them?"

Rin thought for a little bit before remembering something she had read a few months beforehand, "oh yeah! Now I remember! There was an article in the paper on them. Apparently the two people in charge were in a big fight or something, and they started threatening each other and things got really messy and stuff. And then I think the dog one posted a cover story on the boss guy of the spider one and got him into a lot of trouble. Right?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Now, do you remember the names of either of the 'boss guys'?" Rin shook her head and he continued, "The owner of Kumoyoukai is a man named Naraku. And the owner of Inuyoukai is called Sesshoumaru." Rin's eyes nearly bulged out of her head in surprise. _'_Her_ Sesshoumaru-sama was the owner of a huge tabloid company? A _tabloid_?! Why the hell would _he_ own a tabloid?!'_

"When I was in college I had a…a friend, that was in a big mess with Naraku. I wouldn't usually care, but I didn't like Naraku much myself, and so I decided to help her." Sesshoumaru carefully edited out the part that concerned Rin, deciding that now was not the time to worry her over such things.

"When I got out of college, I decided to start a tabloid business, so that I could hire the girl to work for me. That way she would be out of Naraku's grip. But she did something stupid, and he refused to give her up. It was stupid of me to even think I could help her. I don't know why I did…" Rin looked at him worriedly before turning to stare straight out of the windshield, quietly lacing their fingers together. Sesshoumaru was _almost_ surprised by this, gave her hand a quick squeeze and continued.

"I talked to her a little bit these past years, gathering information about Naraku to use. I put an article about his…'love life' in my magazine and he's been pissed at me since. The last time I saw her, she was at Miroku's wedding--"

"Oh! She was that girl with the bun that was talking to you!" Rin blurted out, covering her mouth when she realized what she had just said. _'Smooth one, Rin. Very smooth.'_ Sesshoumaru lifted a critical brow at her, but chose not to ask.

"Yes, that sounds like Kagura…she wanted me to get her out of her latest jam…but I refused her…I can't keep bailing her out. But…there has to be something else…something she's not telling me." Rin nodded, "and today…I don't know Rin, but this is bad. I can't explain everything, but just--" he looked nervously over to the small girl next to him, "we're going to have to go on a little bit of a—a road trip." He waited for her to say something, to ask him why, to tell him off, but he wasn't prepared for what she said next,

"I trust you, Sesshoumaru-sama. If you want me to go with you, I will." She bowed her head into her chest and looked at her lap. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but crack a small smile at her. She was so innocent…how could he get her mixed up into all of this?! He squeezed her hand again as they pulled into her driveway. She unbuckled herself and started to get out, turning back to place a quick kiss on his cheek, blushing furiously.

"Eto, Sesshoumaru-sama? What exactly do you mean by 'road trip'?" she asked, leaning over the open passenger's window.

He sighed, "Rin…I think it's best if I explained it tomorrow morning…it may take some time." She nodded and Sesshoumaru watched in fascination as she started to walk to her door before stopping suddenly and jogging back to the car.

"Ano, Sesshoumaru-sama? Doko de konya nemutteiru ka?" she asked through the window.

He shook his head and shrugged, "Shiranai…probably just a hotel or something." She gave him a disapproving look.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I won't let you stay at some hotel. You can stay in Kohaku's room. And no buts about it." She added as he opened his mouth to speak. She turned and beckoned for him to follow, heading back into her house.__

_'She's not a child any more, Sesshoumaru. Even _you_ can't deny that any longer.' _He thought to himself as he followed her inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**VOILA!!! IT IS DONE!!!! AND WE ARE STARTING TO GET A PLOT! WHOOSH! EVERYONE BE HAPPY!!! Ducks the random objects being thrown at her aah! Hey now, I did update. NOT ONLY THAT but I am also about half way through the next chappy for _I'm Sorry_… YOU ALL THOUGHT I HAD DROPPED IT DIDN'T YOU!? Well, I didn't! I was just stuck. Very badly. And now I think I might know what to do! Whoosh! Anyways, my excuses this time are 1. Personal reasons (regarding my moms boyfriend…shudders) and 2. I'M SO TAKING DRIVERS ED!!! ROFLMAO! BEWARE! WAHAHAHAHA! **

**::::::::VOCAB::::::::**

**_Aneue: _Older sister**

Kare ha onaji madate aru ka: Is he still the same? 

**_Demo, ato dorekurai:_ But, for how much longer?**

**_Shiranai: _I don't know (I do know what it means, it just means "I don't know")**

**_Eto/ano: _umm/er/that is**

Doko de konya nemutteiru ka: Where are you sleeping tonight? 

**_Yamate_: stop**

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**New Fan: **Maybe, not really, and I think I might now…lol

**Animegirl007: **I hope this helped explain things a bit, ne? ; thank you very much!

**Athar-Luna: **Mweee! I did! Thank you! Reminds me, I should get working on **Ten Things I Learned In Italy** again… ;-; so much to do….lol I am very glad you liked it. I love your reviews…glomps lol…sorry… SAS: scary authoress syndrome, it's somewhat contagious…lol

**Sammyosa92: **lol, pizza…mmm…yes, pizza again…always pizza…you'd think they'd get sick of it, ne? Shrugs oh well…

**Lynn-Minmay: **yeah, Kagura…hm…she's one of my favorite characters actually ; lol, but there is more to her story than I'm telling ya now… you'll just have to wait to find out. Hehe! But yes, I did sorta vilify her, didn't I? AND THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT AGAIN! It is greatly appreciated ; lol

**KaworuSaiai: **thanks! Yeah, I get tired of stories just every once and a while saying "baka" or "hentai". Might as well educate ya a little, lol. As for action, there will obviously be some of _that _in the future…lol! But, I'll keep it clean…it's rated PG-13 after all.

BIG THANKS ALSO TO Youkaigirl99, aphrodite24goddess, SakuyaTsuki, Gohansfav1, and A.K.


	6. Yams?

**Aaah! I am _sooooo _sorry! I have been drawing so much lately, and I have had no inspiration to write. But here is the next chappy, for those of you who are still reading this….SO SOORRRYYYYY**

**Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha. I promise. No, I pinky promise. Yeah, that's right. I went there.**

* * *

Sesshoumaru folded his hands together in front of his face, seemingly deep in thought. Kagura watched nervously, waiting for some reaction. She had told him too much, he shouldn't know all this; her own head was at stake now. But something made her divulge her secrets. Something about Sesshoumaru made her want to do things she only dreamed of doing. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he let out a sigh.

"Well. We can't have that happen, can we?" He noted quietly. She shifted uncomfortably and shook her head no.

"But…what can we do? There isn't anything. He's got it set up so either way everyone loses." Sesshoumaru looked at her confusedly and she continued her explanation, "If he loses the business, then you lose Rin. If he loses the business, than I'm as good as dead. If you lose Rin, than _you're_ as good as dead." He glanced at her flatly, but she ignored him. "We have to make a way for him to feel threatened, but not enough to do something drastic. Like I said earlier, he's not gonna let Haku go until he milks him for all he's worth, so the sooner we do something the better."

"Kohaku is a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"Maybe, but he's not really the one we're worried about here, now is he?" Sesshoumaru looked back at the woman in surprise at this,

"_We_? Since when do you care about Rin?" Kagura looked cornered for a second, but quickly recovered herself.

"Well, _I _was referring to myself and my family. I could care less about any little girlfriend of yours." The silver-haired man just nodded, not buying her excuse but not caring enough to press the issue any further.

"So he owns a tabloid company." Sesshoumaru thought for a minute, "That's the stupidest job I've ever heard of."

Kagura just shrugged, "hey, what can I say. He's a sadistic bastard who gets pleasure from other people being in pain. Making up shit about people and watching the rumors spread is his favorite hobby, and apparently it was his father's too. That's what started this whole business. And that's why I'm here today." She saw the confused look on Sesshoumaru's face and sighed. "You really don't want to hear my family history, do you?"

"Will it be of help to me?"

"Dunno, maybe." Sesshoumaru told her to spill it then.

"My dad was a wealthy business man. Just an average guy really, but he wasn't exactly honest in his dealings. Somehow Naraku's father got a hold of this information and threatened to expose everything unless he did exactly what he told him to do. Dad was easily frightened and consented immediately, without even knowing the terms. Gods, he could be _so_ damn stupid sometimes. I swear when he came home and told me and my sister that I about" Kagura was interrupted by a cough and she looked down to find herself ringing a pillow viciously. Embarrassed, she smoothed the pillow back on her lap and continued on. "Anyways, the terms were that my father, and then the eldest child of his would "work" for him and his eldest child until their dying day, without a word of protest. If my father were any smarter than a flea he would have taken this chance to alert the authorities, but he was too scared to do anything. He signed the contract, and handed me over to Naraku. Thank the gods that man is dead now, I don't know what I'd do if"

"Who's dead?" Kagura blinked.

"My father." Sesshoumaru nodded and told her to continue. "Well, that's pretty much it. I've done my best to keep Kanna out of it, and I've been successful thus far. But with Naraku closing in on Haku, that's one step closer to my sister that I'd rather him not take."

They sat in silence for what seemed like eternity to Kagura. She couldn't keep from fidgeting with her hands, a very un-Kagura like thing to do. She was a calm, composed woman, not a nervous child. But she wouldn't deny she was impatient, obviously not a great quality when dealing with people like Sesshoumaru. The silence finally becoming unbearable, Kagura stood swiftly and went to her door.

"Say something and leave. I have stuff to do." She grumbled opening it and pointing outside. Her guest glared at her for a minute before standing and walking to her.

"I'll see what I can do. My plan so far is to fight fire with fire, but I don't want to have to degrade myself unless it's absolutely necessary. In the meantime, you will keep me informed with anything that the enemy says or does." He walked calmly out of the door, not even pausing for a reply. Kagura resisted the urge to salute and yell a hearty "SIR YES SIR!" after him. Barely.

"Well, Kagura. This is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into this time around. How do you think you're gonna get out of this one, huh?" Kagura locked her door, not forgetting to bolt it this time, before shaking her head and mumbling quietly that she should remember to stop speaking to herself.

* * *

Running a hand through his hair, Sesshoumaru pondered what he should do next. It was, after all, her birthday. And Kohaku _had _seemed pretty upset about his no-show. And he really didn't want Rin to cry. Of course, knowing full well what he had to tell her, he knew she probably would cry anyways. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _'might as well get it all over with,'_ he thought to himself, and changed his course to the Taijiya residence.

The rest of the family had long ago retired to their rooms, but for some reason Rin wouldn't allow herself to join them. She couldn't imagine why, though. It wasn't like she was upset about anybody deciding not to come visit her or anything. No, she was just feeling overwhelmed by…her birthday.

Rin sighed and brought her knees to her chest. She was an awful liar; it was a stupid excuse even in her own head. Trying to get her mind off the reason she was so upset (which of course wasn't really the reason she was so upset), she began to hum to herself. It was an old song she had made up when she was all but three, but it had stuck with her through the years. Her whole town had learned it within a few months of her singing it, so every year she would add something different onto it, just to change things around a little. The young girl smiled slightly at the memory and began to sing the words proudly,

"Yama no naka, mori no naka. Kaze no naka, Yume"

"—no naka." A deep voice sang from somewhere in the yard. Rin jumped at the voice, and started to stand up, getting ready to run if necessary. It was dark and Rin couldn't make out who it was that seemingly knew her little song so well, but whoever it was was slowly advancing to her. Rin was at the door ready to run inside by the time the mysterious person had made it into the light. Rin gasped and her hand left the knob.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." She whispered softly, staring at him with eyes brimming with unshed tears. He nodded and walked towards her agonizingly slow, until he was finally standing no more than two inches in front of her. They gazed at each other for a long time, neither saying a word, lest they break the magic of the moment.

Finally, a small wind decided that their time was up and blew a cold breeze from the north, making Rin shudder in response. Sesshoumaru didn't think twice before enveloping her in a hug, his strong arms wrapping around her small waist, making him feel like a giant in comparison. This was apparently too much for her and she began to cry, beating her fists against him and mumbling harshly into his chest. He merely sighed and dragged her over to the little bench that she had been sitting in before his interruption. As soon as he had her cradled in his lap she stopped her fussing and wrapped her arms lazily around his shoulders, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Why didn't you come earlier?" She mumbled into his neck softly, her soft lips moving against his skin as she spoke. The young man had prepared answers for every question he had thought she might ask, but now found himself struggling for words at this simple question.

"I had something I had to do." He responded finally. Rin nodded but said nothing, obviously waiting for him to explain more thoroughly. "I wanted to come, Rin. I really did. But there are things that have come up…and I don't want you to be involved. I don't want you to be hurt Rin, do you understand?" She nodded sleepily and he continued, not entirely sure she was listening to him. "Rin, I want you to stop writing to me. I can't have you contacting me unless I contact you first. Do you understand what I'm asking you, can you do that for me?" He tried to keep the pain out of his voice, but it was so hard for him to say these things when she was here. In the car he had done it just fine, but with her here in his arms, it was a whole other deal.

After a while she sat up, her arms still around his neck, and spoke very softly and carefully, "Sesshoumaru-sama. I trust you. I'll do as you say. I…" she looked away and took a deep breath, "I don't always understand your reasons, but I'll stop if it will make you happy." That seemed to be the right thing to say because he held onto her a little tighter. Rin tried to force a smile, to show him that she was ok, but she was immediately reminded of her horrendous lying skills when his grip went from approving to scolding.

Sesshoumaru began to say something, but was immediately cut off when her lips covered his in a desperate kiss. He brought her closer to him, and pulled his lips away, leaving the kiss chaste but deep.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I'm so sorry." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and put his chin on top of her head. Neither knew how long they stayed that way, but when Sesshoumaru finally brought her up to her room, rays of sun were filtering through the window. He let his fingers trace the delicate contours of her face, smiling a little as he did. This would be a good way to remember her, he decided. And with that, he walked out of the house, hoping to never have to go back there again.

* * *

Rin was rummaging through the fridge, and Sesshoumaru was watching her with amusement. How a small thing like her could ever manage to hold so many items at one time was a mystery to him. Finally deciding she had enough food to last her for the moment, she made her way over to Sesshoumaru, placing everything down in front of him.

"Rin, I told you already. I'm not hungry." He smiled at the girl, she was trying so hard to be a good hostess. But at the same time he couldn't help but feel a little offended at her politeness. Since when had he required such care?

"Nonsense. There's always room for more food. Now pick what you want. You can't have the string cheese though, that's mine." She added as she saw him eyeing her cheese. He chuckled and reached for one of the things she had brought out,

"Broccoli?" He asked raising an eyebrow inquisitively. She just shrugged and said,

"I can't remember what you liked to eat. So I grabbed a little of everything."

"Well, I can tell you now that I don't like cold broccoli. Or," He paused reaching for another item, "yams? Rin, what in the world…"

"Whaaat? Some people like yams!" She grabbed the yams out of his hands and shoved it back in the fridge. She came back and brought up a chair on the opposite side of the counter, examining his face thoughtfully. "What _did _you eat when you were over here?"

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment, "Pizza." He said finally.

Rin smiled and dug through the pile of food items before pulling out a piece of pizza wrapped in tin foil.

After they had finished eating and Rin had put the rest of the food back in the fridge, she led Sesshoumaru up the stairs, whispering for him to be quiet as to not wake her parents.

As they approached Kohaku's room, they heard faint noises coming from behind his door. Rin reached out to knock, but Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand before she could.

"Eh? Haku ha Kanna no uchi kaemashita. Koko janai yo"

"—unless they decided to come back _here_ instead." Sesshoumaru whispered, looking towards the door disgustedly. He turned away, guiding Rin back towards her room.

"Wait wha—eeewww my parents are just down the hall! Ack I'm scarred for life now." She made a face and opened her door. "Well, in that case you'll have to sleep in Sango's room. Just don't mess it up or she'll kill you when she gets back from her honeymoon."

Sesshoumaru nodded and wished her goodnight before going next door to Rin's older sister's room. He had always liked the older girl's room, nothing too cutesy, just simple. She had her trophies from various sports she had been in lined up on her dresser, but other than that and a few pictures on her wall, there weren't any other accessories. Sesshoumaru went to the bed and lay down, not wanting to even go under the sheets. Sango was not someone he wanted to be on the bad side of. Her extensive knowledge of aikido had shown her to be extremely strong and skillful in the art of beating people up.

Finally, he closed his eyes, knowing that he would need all the sleep he could get for tomorrow.

* * *

**Sorry, it's really short and sucks, but I haven't written in forever. Also, i've been so invaded by Japanese and Chinese latelyit's really hard for me to speakEnglish correctly...which is really stupidI guess. lol. But after Japan Bowl (if anyone else has heard of it,I love you. lol x.x) I'll be able tofocus less on Japanese and more on writing better. **

**I'm gonna guess that this chappy will confuse quite a few people, but bear with me! It will get better!**

**:VOCAB:**

Not much this time, ne?

**_Haku ha Kanna no uchi kaemashita._****_ Koko janai yo: _****Haku was going to Kanna's house. He isn't here!**

That was short...

**Thank you so much, all of you reviewers! You are all so kind to me! ;-;**

**Animegirl007: **_I hope this chappy helped a little, but I didn't want to give that away quite yet, so you might have to wait another chapter! sorry!_

**Youkaigirl99: **_Aww__, you're so kind! yeah, he sorta is. Lol we'll just have to wait and find out! Hehe_

**Lynn-Minmay: **_thank you! I hope your patience paid off…I'll try to have the next chappy out sooner so you don't have to wait so long! _

**Athar****-Luna: **_wow…you liked a lot of things. Thanks! XD but yeah…I was wondering why they were too…I figured it out now though… (Haha the author is so unorganized)_

**G27: **_o.o__ my, my. This chapter is for you then cos you wrote so very many reviews! Lol. Thank you!_

**AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-Lover4ever:**_ . long name lol, sorry it's so confusing! I don't want to have to change it to say "—PAST—" and "—PRESENT—" though. Just think of it this way. When there's a line, and it doesn't flow with the last part before the line, then it's most likely beginning the new tense. Also, I think I've been pretty consistent in keeping the past parts in the very beginning. thanks!_

**And thank you everyone else who reviewed! You guys are way too nice to me…lol **

**Heart heart –nekura**

**PS. Shameless plugging, but I sorta kinda drew a scene from the next chappy, albeit a very short almost unimportant part, it is a part. So if you're really bored the link for the piccu is: http:www. / view/ 15977586/ (minus the spaces of course.)**


	7. Reunion of Sorts

**It's been a loooong time since I updated. Wow. Sorry! I thought I had updated sooner. I've had a super busy summer and now a really busy school year. Anyways, as I have no more excuses and nothing else to say, really, here's the new (and very short) chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha…damn. I don't know. I don't own him. Or the show. The end.

* * *

**

**As I have gotten many complaints about writing the Japanese at the end, I will now write it at the beginning! Cos writing it right after the sentence seems awkward and messes with the flow. Also, change in time things are 2 bars! TWO! REMEMBER! That way, maybe it's a little less confusing. Hopefully. If this works, I'll go back and change the other chapters.

* * *

**

VOCAB

**_Ane_****_! Dou deshita ka? Genki desu ka? Naze denwa shimasendeshita ka : _****Big sis! (it makes sense in Japanese.) How have you been? Are you healthy? Why haven't you called me?**

**_Guretsuna hitobito yo: _silly people. Pretty formal way of saying it too. Lalala**

**Only 2 things! Wow! I'm tired! Zzzzz…

* * *

**

_'New day, here I come! Wow that was corny!' _Rin thought to herself as she took one last look in the mirror before heading downstairs. She found Kohaku rummaging through the fridge looking for something to eat, which was really nothing new. He seemed to always be looking for food. Of course, he was a growing boy, so maybe that had something to do with it. But he was a little old to be eating the way he was, if he didn't start working on his diet, he might have a heart attack! Of course, that wouldn't happen for a long time, but one can never be too sure of those things, they happen at—

"Um, Rin? Are you okay?" Rin must have been analyzing Kohaku's eating habits a bit too long, for he had somehow gotten over to her and was now waving a slice of pizza in front of her face without her noticing.

She shook herself out of her reverie and muttered a faint "uh huh" before grabbing the slice from in front of her face and taking a bite out of it.

"Heeey! I was gonna eat that!" Kohaku whined as they both sat down at the counter. She just raised an eyebrow and took another bite.

"'Gonna' being the key word in that. Mine now." Kohaku stared hungrily as Rin slowly ate the pizza. She looked over to him and offered the last piece of crust his way. As he eagerly went to grab it, she took it back and popped it into her mouth, grinning.

"Damn, Rin. That's just cold. Like, Sesshoumaru-cold." Kohaku laughed. Rin's smile faded and her face became rigid and deft of emotion. Kohaku caught onto what he said and quickly tried to amend it, but she had already left. Kohaku sighed _'Sesshoumaru, if I ever find you again, you're gonna have some serious talking to do.'

* * *

_

_'Shit. Shit shit shit. Double shit. Shit in different languages shit. Nice going, Kagura, there goes your last ally.'_ Kagura let her head drop to the bar table and slammed her glass down, signaling she was ready for another drink. As soon as the glass hit the table, the cell phone went off. She blatantly ignored it and slammed her glass down again.

"I think you've had enough for tonight, young lady." The bartender said impatiently. The one night he covers for his employee _this_ happens. After the photographer had taken a picture of a couple making out on the couch, she had taken the film out of her camera, destroyed it, and then proceeded to do what he assumed was an attempt to throw his bar out of business by drinking every ounce of alcohol he had. Yeah, this was _definitely_ not his day.

"_I_ think you should refill my glass before I make you regret it." Kagura replied icily. _'Who does this guy think he is?' _

"Oh? And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" he asked smartly, snatching the glass from her grip. She growled at him,

"I work for a _tabloid_, dumbshit. It's my _job_ to make people I don't like look bad. Now, how about that drink." He glared at her for a few seconds, before moving to make her drink.

"I'm only doing this because I'm feeling nice, and if you were anyone else, you would be _out_ of my bar by now, got that?" He turned around, but the girl was gone. He looked down at the drink he had just gotten, murmured, "Oh hell…" and downed it.

"Right…I work for a tabloid. Why the _fuck_ do I work for a tabloid." Kagura groaned. She was starting to feel the effects of her drink, and wandered wearily in between the cars parked in the lot. She stepped out from between a parked jag and an obnoxiously large SUV, just as a car came screeching to a halt no more than two feet in front of her. She put out her hand signaling for him to stop, too tipsy to realize he had already done this. Using the car as a brace, she continued to walk in front of the car, when two hands on her shoulders stopped her.

"I think you need a ride." The hands said. Kagura growled and attempted to wave them off her, but missed entirely.

"I think you need to…go…away…or somesin…"she mumbled, her speech slightly slurred. The hands laughed and guided her towards the passenger seat of the car. She faintly noticed that she was being strapped in, before they headed off again.

"So, what brings you to my humble town, Kagura?" The man asked. Kagura stared at him blankly for a while, before yawning and making herself more comfortable where she sat.

"Eh, none of your business."

"I believe it _is_ my business if it brings Sesshoumaru into my house."

"He's at your _house!_"

"Of course…Rin wouldn't let him stay anywhere else. It's like a big reunion, really. Rin, Sesshoumaru, Kanna, me…and now you too. What are the chances, hm?"

"Shut up, Haku. You're not "onto" anything. This was just a big…co…coin…it's just a big chance. That's all."

"Even when she's drunk she's trying to be sneaky. I'll remember that in case I decide to attempt to drug you in the future." Kohaku said, smirking at her as he pulled into his driveway. He went around the car and opened her car door, but she made no move to get out. "Kagura, you're not five. Get out of the car like a big girl."

Kagura shook her head.

Kohaku rolled his eyes and frowned leaning down over her to unbuckle her. "And why don't you want to get out?"

"It'll only confuse things. I owe no explanation to anyone."

"I think you do. Sesshoumaru has already explained a little to us, and I think there are some holes to be filled."

"I won't tell you."

"Fine, but you're still coming in. When was the last time you saw your sister?"

This seemed to bring her out of her drunken state a bit, and she brought herself out of the car in a swift motion. "Fine, you win. Lead the way."

* * *

Kagura allowed Kohaku to hold her up as they made their way to the living room. As soon as the rest of the group came into view, she quickly stepped away and returned to her usual dignified disposition.

Kanna immediately stood and ran up to Kagura throwing her arms around her. "Ane! Dou deshita ka? Genki desu ka? Naze denwa shimasendeshita ka?" Kagura stumbled back but held the small girl against her, not responding.

"Wait," Rin, who was currently occupying a couch with Sesshoumaru, pointed at the girl who had just entered, "let me get this straight; you're some kind of reporter woman who stalks Sesshoumaru as well as my brother's girlfriend's sister? Anything else?"

"Your father." Kagura answered sarcastically, gratefully taking the chair Kanna had offered her. Rin looked genuinely confused for a moment before Kagura elaborated, "I'm drunk, little girl. Don't try to make sense of my words."

"Kagura said she'd like to help us out a little bit. So Kagura, how bout that? What's the old man up to now?" Kohaku intervened.

"A lot."

"Well, better start talking now, then."

"Mmmm I don't really feel like it."

"Kagura, you--"

"Sister, please? Rin seems like she really needs your help. Please?" Kanna said softly. The room became surprisingly quiet and all eyes were on the pale blonde girl. She didn't seem to notice for a few seconds, but soon became aware of the awkward silence. "What? You thought I couldn't speak English? Guretsuna hitobito yo."

"Er…that was weird." Rin mumbled.

"And out of context." Sesshoumaru added.

"He wants Rin." All eyes were now on Kagura. "Stop with the freaky staring thing. It's unnerving." She straightened up and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Like I said before, it's a long story." She sighed exasperatedly and slumped back.

"Make it shorter." Sesshoumaru countered, narrowing his eyes.

"Fine fine. But as soon as I'm done, someone's going to give up their bed to me. And I get no grief until tomorrow."

"Start talking."

"My father told me when I was very young that I would one day work for another man's son. He had told me that it was just a tradition and that if I cared, I wouldn't protest. I never thought anything about it until a few years ago when my father passed away. That's when I found out about my father's criminal history and blah blah blah. Anyways, Naraku, the man's son and my boss, was involved in a tabloid company, so I work there and do what he tells me to. What he doesn't know, is that I also work for Sesshoumaru, leader of the other leading tabloid company thing. So then, about a month ago, Naraku hired a woman to work at the agency. Nothing too exceptional except for the fact that he seemed to be getting quite taken with her. I usually wouldn't have cared at all, but she started taking over _my _projects. Projects that I happened to be leaking to a certain man who seemed to have a stick up his ass most of the time."

Here she was interrupted by Rin's gleeful shout of, "that's Sesshoumaru!"

"You know what, I'm having second thoughts on this girl. She's pretty smart."

"_Continue._"

"Right right, just hold on a second, Rin, have you ever heard of someone by the name of Kikyou Mizuguchi?"

Rin thought for a moment, "Oh! Yes! She was a senior when I was a freshman. We got really close that year, but I haven't talked to her since. Why?"

"That was the lady. As I was saying, this lady, Kikyou, was borderline taking over the company. Or well, my part. So I decided to take action. To make a long story short, I sucked up to Naraku a lot and the lady was history, although Naraku was very upset with this. He never intended to let her go, but in the end there was nothing he could say to make her stay. Well, after all that, I was still stuck with Naraku thinking I was his number one fan. Which is bad on many levels, as you can imagine.

There were, though, a few good things that came from it. His trust in me began to grow, to the point of letting me in on company secrets that I may not have found out about were I in any other position. One of these was his plan to get at Rin."

"But why Rin? What does she matter?" Kohaku asked.

"You still don't get it, do you? Kikyou, Sango, you, Sesshoumaru, all the people he wants to get at, and there's one person that links them _all_ together, Rin."

* * *

I believe that a "dun dun duuuun" is necessary.

Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers! I'm not kidding when I say that you guys really do make me write faster! Love to all

**Sesshy's**** dream girl: **_First of all, thank you for your small compliment on my "stroy". Second of all, thank you for not making an anonymous review when you flamed me. That's somewhat admirable of you. Now, your use of profanity in your comment was most unnecessary and undesirable, especially if you expect me to do something about your request. Now I will say this; I do not write for anyone but myself. I honestly don't care if you read this, or if your friend reads this. In fact, if you don't like it I almost prefer that you _don't_ read it because then it just proves to be a waste of your time, which I certainly don't want. If it so pleases me to write in Chinese, I'll write it in Chinese. If I wish to write it in Hungarian, I'll learn Hungarian and _then _write it in Hungarian. Also, for the future, if you expect others to write in English, please learn to do the same. For example, I took your comment and did a spell correction. Here is something to use for next time you feel like flaming: _"Write in fucking English, God! I think it's a really good story, but if it's not in English I'm not spending the time reading it and suggesting it to my friend  
so yeah…remember, ENGLISH!" I hope this proves to be useful to you.

**Personification of Fluff: **_Thank you so much for your comment! I hope this works better? If it doesn't I can try to modify it again. I understand completely, and I'm really glad you pointed this out!_

**Fluffyrinfanchibideformedthing**_definitely digging the name, by the way. Yeah! Age doesn't matter, although pedofilia isn't cool._

**Yrouna**_aaah__! I'm glad you found the story again! I couldn't help but chuckle a little when I read your comment. Around where I'm from, girls are having _sex _at age twelve, so I guess it's just normal for me and I incorporated that into my story. Not that I live in hickville or anything, people just like to enjoy themselves. A lot. Maybe too much…_

**InuObsessed**** o.o: **_really? I couldn't find any, but then again, I'm insane so that might be a factor…do you think you remember? Or something? Sorry! I don't mean for you to have to go back and look or anything_

**Animegirl007: **_hey! Don't get me wrong, yams are wonderful things. Really, they are. Just, not on your every day food item…or maybe they are. I don't know, I'm not making any judgements_

**Also thanks to SessObsessed, sesslover101, c'fay, bittanybook, ladyrinremix, I LUV Anime O.O, tankbbg, MSparrow29, Chibitsue, Angels Heart 1622, and VcChick! You're all so kind!**

**_Love love_**

**_Nekura_**


End file.
